Grimm (Hollow Knight)
|-|Troupe Master Grimm= |-|Nightmare King Grimm= Summary Troupe Master Grimm, or simply known as Grimm, is a character within the metroidvania title Hollow Knight. Grimm is the leader of the Grimm Trouper, having travelling to Hallownest in needs to continue and hopefully finish what he calls, "The Ritual". Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C | At least 9-C Name: Troupe Master Grimm Origin: Hollow Knight Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Bug, Leader of the Grimm Troupe Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 & 3), Small Size (Type 2. Is the size of a bug), Genius Intelligence, Martial Arts/Combat Mastery (Via swiping, kicking/punching, and uppercutting) Magic, Fire Manipulation (Can have fire appear at will, Summons bat-like bugs by using a beacon of flames, minor Vibration Manipulation, Teleportation, Absorption (Absorbed the GrimmChild), Regeneration (Mid-High. Came back after being turned into dust and vapor), Creation (Created the GrimmChild charm, giving it to The Knight), Summoning (Can summon multiple bat-like bugs), Duplication (Can duplicate into numerous Bat-like bugs, preluding various fake copies), Danmaku (Can spew out dozens of fireballs which all head into numerous directions of the battlefield), Cloth Manipulation (Demonstrated here), Body Control, Size Manipulation, Durability Augmentation (Can control, enlarge, and harden his body, Darkness Manipulation, and Dream Manipulation (He can utilize dreams as a way to travel through kingdoms, though to a certain extent on how he can is unknown) | Same as before, but to a much greater extent Attack Potency: At least Street level+ (Fought with The Knight and should be superior to a good majority of the bosses within the game) | At least Street level+ (Stronger than his real world counterpart) Speed: Below Average Human (Is the size of a bug. Kept up with The Knight) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human Striking Strength: At least Street Class+ Durability: At least Street level+ (Withstood numerous strikes coming from The Knight), higher with hardened body Stamina: High Range: Below Standard Melee Range. Higher with abilities Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High. As leader of the Grimm Troupe, Grimm fufills his title by being an excellent leader and a tactical individual, analytically leading the troupe to complete an ongoing "Ritual". Grimm appears to be very knowledgeable over the concept of dreams, being able to put its usage within his benefit by travelling kingdom to kingdom, as such, it has been implied that Grimm has the status of a higher being. As such: He should possess a higher and more supernatural awareness compared to other bugs, although this only speculated. Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Troupe Master Grimm | Nightmare King Grimm Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hollow Knight Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Characters Category:Bugs Category:Immortals Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Duplication Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Dream Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Leaders Category:Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters